Love Reaches Gravity Falls
by Philking
Summary: dipper was planing revenge on the gnomes but a storm was coming, a little while later he returns and something akward happens...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: DISCLAIMER: GRAVITY FALLS IS NOT OWNED BY ME IT IS OWNED BY

DISNEY AND ALEX HIRSCH!

Chapter 1: ROMANCE ARRIVES

Dipper was out in the forest searching for the gnomes that had wanted mable to be their queen, when suddenly soos jumped out of a bush directly next to dipper he screamed and jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked in astonishment, "I came to tell you a storm was arriving!" Said the handyman proudly that still had his t-shirt on even though it was fall. Suddenly dipper heard a loud monstrous rumble and the storm started, " monster hunters are not scared of rain!" Dipper exclaimed and with these words he went into the cave that was right in front of him and came back out screaming.

"What's the matter dude?" Said soos who was trying to be as cool as possible.

"Monster!" Said dipper, he was shaking from head to toe and was soaking wet, "Let's go back to the mystery shack." Dipper said in defeat.

Back home at the mystery shack grunkle stan was packing all his things into a R.V, since dipper now knew the whole truth about stan he casually asked: " running from the police again?"

"No!" Grunkle stan answered loudly. " We are going camping!" He answered as cheerfully as he could.

" Whatever you say I am not coming!" Dipper answered. Then he went back into the forest since it had stopped raining why it stopped raining so quickly nobody will ever know, he wanted to go back to the cave he had ran out of, but before he could reach it…

"Pacifica what are you doing here?" "Well…

My parents told me that I was supposed to invite people to a party we are having, but there was one guest who lived in the forest and I got lost, so here I am." Said pacifica who had just suddenly appeared within the trees.

"So should I bring you back home?" Dipper asked nicely. "Well if I go back they will be really angry that I was helped by a pines! This means that I have nowhere to go!"

"You could stay in the mystery shack grunkle stan mabel and soos are driving away we would have the place to ourself." Dipper said willing to tried to hide his enthusiasm of pacifica coming to the mystery shack.

"Yeah ok." Pacifica said who was also trying to hide her enthusiasm, but none of them had succeeded so they burst into laughter.

After about five minutes of walking they were at the mystery shack and Pacifica was getting all uncomfortable. The first thing they did was turn on the tv and watch something like kids normally do, after about half an hour Pacifica suddenly without a warning turned off the tv and started talking. "Um dipper I have something I want to tell you," "Yeah go on." Dipper answered casually, "Um Um so.."

Pacifica paused as if thinking that it was not a good idea to say what she was about to say,

" Um I am very happy that grunkle stan is not here!" Pacifica said quickly as if she was trying to end the conversation.

"I know exactly what you wanted to say and I feel the same." Dipper said quietly. "Oh you do?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes I do" dipper answered proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's head was aching, what had he just said what? This was crazy he had just told pacifica that he likes or even loves her, and that was not what he felt!

Dipper was about to tell her that he did not have any of those feelings for her, dipper was about to say this but before he could do it he and pacifica saw a shadow crossing the window.

Who or better what that had just been, they both rased to the door and dipper opened it he had not opened it because she had been at the door first but because pacifica was so out of breath she couldn't have opened the door.

They looked left and right but the shadow was gone, but how could it have disappeared so suddenly they heard a rustle it was coming out of a bush only three meters away of them, Dipper silently sneaked towards the bush he was now only about six centimeters away, pacifica blinked for half a second and dipper was gone…

Pacifica screamed the really squeaky scream some girls do when they are scared, she went closer to the bush and was now standing on the exact spot dipper had been standing on when a trapdoor opened and she fell down just like dipper had before.

Now all was dark and pacifica was actually gliding on something, like a slide she landed pretty softly on a pillow when the ride came to an end

She stood up and brushed the dust off herself "Dipper?" She asked into the darkness but no reply came back Dipper had disappeared. She sat down and waited, what she was waiting for, no one knows, in that exact moment a light appeared and pacifica slowly stood up.

Was this daylight pacifica didn't care all she wanted to do now was to be able to see something and see Dipper again, she walked closer and closer then she came to a glass door she opened it and found herself in a blinding white room, with dipper she ran up to him and hugged him. After realising what she had just done she immediately stopped and offered dipper money which he could only keep if he didn't tell anybody what pacifica had done. And if you have been watching gravity falls for a while you would know that this was now the second time she had done that.

"Where are we?" Pacifica asked dipper in a scared voice, she was frightened because this had never happened to her, Dipper however was very casual about this situation since he had been in this situation a lot over the summer holidays in gravity falls.


End file.
